Field Of The Invention
The present disclosure relates to the field of compressors, and in particular to a connection structure of an exhaust bearing seat for a compressor and a screw compressor.
Description Of Related Art
An exhaust-end bearing seat, as an important casting of a screw compressor, not only functions to support a rotor, but also acts as an exhaust channel of the compressed gas.
However, during operation of the screw compressor, the intermittent opening/closing of the exhaust port generates a complex gas pulsation, and the gas pulsation acts on the bearing seat to cause high frequency vibration of the latter, which is disadvantageous to stable operation of the rotor. As shown in FIG. 1, a tail portion of an exhaust-end bearing seat 2′ connected with a body 1′ of the screw compressor is connected to an oil separation screen 4′ through a spacer pipe 8′, such that vibration of the bearing seat 2′ causes the oil separation screen 4′ to vibrate. The oil separation screen 4′ becomes very heavy due to high content of lubricating oil, and suspension of the heavy oil separation screen 4′ on the tail portion of the bearing seat 2′ cause greater vibration of the bearing seat 2′.
The above-mentioned connection structure of the bearing seat is equivalent to suspension of a large mass at the tail portion of the bearing seat 2′ (the oil separation screen 4′ contains heavy oil). Although the oil separation screen 4′ is in contact with an oil separation bucket 3′, as the oil separation screen 4′ is very soft, it does not play a load-bearing role; instead, it increases the radial vibration displacement of the bearing seat 2′. Such connection structure of the bearing seat causes a variety of hazards, such as reduced service life of the bearing due to misalignment, scratch of the rotor and slide valves, abnormal noise of the screw compressor, and even machine run-down and motor burnout, etc.